Yesterday's Musings
by JamesLuver
Summary: A marriage that has spanned three decades. Three beautiful daughters. The rise and fall of everything they've ever known. And still they love each other. Drabbles based on Robert and Cora's relationship, pre-series one through Christmas Special 2011. Winner of a Highclere Award for series 2013. Nominated in multi-chapter in 2014.
1. Massage

**A/N:** I'm having a real Robert/Cora obsession at the moment. As a result of that, I'll be posting thirty one hundred word drabbles based on their relationship, taken from a table over at LiveJournal's 100prompts. These are just quick somethings thrown together whilst I work on my longer_ Downton Abbey_ contributions. Please let me know what you think in a review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Downton Abbey_.

* * *

><p><em><span>1. Massage<span>_

The birth is a difficult one. Cora labours for nine agonising hours before her first child makes itself known in the world.

A beautiful little girl. Mary.

If Robert is disappointed, he doesn't show it. Sitting in the chair beside his wife's bed, he takes her hand and declares that the child is perfect in every way. Cora is not quite sure if she believes him, not until he leans in and kisses her cheek softly, massages the back of her hand with one hand, the other stroking the baby's tiny face. _Then_ she knows that he is completely sincere.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Updates will be sporadic until the beginning of February, but I'm hoping to update a couple a week from then.


	2. Wine

_2. Wine_

She knows that Robert's mother doesn't think much of her: to hear her talk, it would seem that the old Dowager Countess believes her to be as abrasive as that infernal whiskey men like to drink due to her undesirable American roots; completely unable to fit in with softer spirits and almost intolerable to women of finer tastes in society. Robert, however, is quick to stamp those harsh judgements out by begging to differ. He claims that Cora is nothing less than a fine wine, something exciting for the taste buds and never, ever something he could give up now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll be posting one more before my exam next week, so look out for it. :)

**Izzah** - Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. :)


	3. Searching

_3. Searching_

Their eyes meet for the first time at a stuffy ball in London. She is the sole topic of conversation, notorious for her wild American roots and her overly-fashionable fashion. He isn't particularly enamoured with her – she's nice enough, he supposes, but that's it – but when he politely asks her to dance and they fall easily into conversation, he realises that she's nothing like any of the English ladies in the room, with a quick wit and an infectious smile.

He knows nothing of her, but thinks that perhaps his search for someone to save Downton might already be over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm fascinated by the way that Robert and Cora met and came to be. Unfortunately, I don't think it will be explored in the show, so I guess I'll have to rely on fanfics. xD


	4. Toxic

_4. Toxic_

They argue over trivial things that shouldn't worry them now during wartime. She tries to be patient with him, but his obstinate ways have tried even her temper.

Something has gone wrong with their perfect life, and she just can't figure out what. But it seems that their love has all but withered and died with the poisonous words he throws her way, eroding her idyllic relationship with him away like the toxic smog in London.

She rolls onto her side, facing the empty space beside her – always empty, nowadays – and tries to stifle her sobs in his lingering scent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Because I have yet to bring myself to watch S02E05, S02E06 and S02E07 (I can't bring myself to watch Robert/Jane...), I can't remember if I do actually recall Robert saying he was sleeping in his dressing room after an argument, or if I simply made that up. If anyone does know the answer to that, then please let me know!

And a big hurrah for _Downton Abbey_ winnning the NTA last night! :D

**DC-JellyBean's** - Yeah, there definitely should be more R/C moments. Perhaps in series 3? :D Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Forget

_5. Forget_

He tries to forget her.

Cora can never know that whenever he kisses her he is trying to ignore the phantom lips of another; that whenever he presses against her urgently, he is trying to smother the memories of another woman with her living scent.

He lies beside her now, holding her close, guilt roiling in his stomach. Cora simply sighs in contentment, pressing a kiss against the hurried thump of his pulse, oblivious to his inner turmoil. She smiles, clearly believing that the reason for his erratic heartbeat is merely an after-effect of their lovemaking.

He can't forget her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More Jane angst...I promise that the next chapter will be sillier! :)

**DC-JellyBean's** - I also have high hopes for series three, though I guess I shouldn't get too carried away. I felt so sorry for Cora during series two that I just want everything rosy for them again, haha! Thanks for reviewing.


	6. Stripped

_6. Stripped_

Robert sighs in relief when he finally steps into Cora's bedroom, then stops short. A dozen candles light it, bathing it in a soft glow. His wife is standing by the bed.

"Cora?" he asks in confusion.

She smiles and begins to slide the nightgown she is wearing slowly up her thigh. His eyes are drawn to the material's path.

"What are you doing?" he chokes, swallowing hard.

She smirks. "You've had a hard day. Let your wife indulge you." The nightgown is up to her breasts now, milky skin gilded gold with the candlelight.

He doesn't need telling twice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Told you it would be a silly one. :P For some reason, the next few all seem to deal with the subject of sex...but I don't suppose too many will complain about that.

Fair warning: the Jane angst is back on Sunday.


	7. Cheating

_7. Cheating_

He kisses Jane fiercely, an aching heat coiling in his stomach. She responds with fervour, her small body pressing up against his in just the right places to make him grunt. One hand slips down the space between their bodies; she rubs her fingers over the hard lump forming in the front of his trousers –

He awakens beside Cora, throbbing unbearably. She rouses sleepily as he turns to kiss her, his need pressing into her stomach. She welcomes him, never suspecting that when he enters her with a relieved groan that he is imagining himself making love to another woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Jane angst goes away next time, promise.

**DC-JellyBean's** - I'm flattered that these drabbles have inspired you to write your own. Are they Robert/Cora based? I would love to read them! And thanks for the compliment! :D


	8. Online

_8. Online_

Her eyes are half-lidded with pleasure as she lies curled up beside her husband whilst he pants, the musk of their lovemaking lingering heavily in the air.

"Robert?"

"Yes, dear?" he says lethargically.

She lowers her voice to a hair-raising purr. "Darling…do you think we might do that again?"

He splutters, but her hand snakes boldly down his body to grasp him. Robert's eyes widen as she begins to caress him there, that cat-like smirk lingering seductively about the corners of her mouth.

Perhaps, he concedes, he can manage it a second time; she is simply too ravishing for words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This one drove me insane for a while, what with that prompt. I mean, seriously, computers didn't even exist in those days. So then I thought about it in terms of "getting production back online" meaning getting going again, and the rest is history. :P

A more family-orientated one is due next time. :)

**DC-JellyBean's** - Ooh, I'd love to! Hopefully you'll post it when it's done. :)


	9. Climbing

_9. Climbing_

Mary's chin juts defiantly as both of her parents stand in front of her.

"I didn't mean to get caught," she says in explanation.

Robert and Cora exchange glances, the latter putting her arms around Sybil, who is tugging insistently on her skirts. Together, they wait for their eldest daughter to continue.

"It was Edith's fault. She said that I wouldn't be able to climb the tree."

"I didn't!" Edith's voice is shrill.

"We'll talk about it later," Robert decides. "Go and change."

Mary and Edith leave, still bickering.

"And this," Cora sighs, "is the beginning of the slippery slope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, I found this one quite difficult to write. It didn't turn out quite like I wanted it, but oh well.


	10. Speed

_10. Speed_

She slides into bed beside him and tucks her head under his chin. The smell of her dark hair invades his sinuses. Without even realising it, he plunges his nose into those locks, inhaling the scent of her deeply. Her mouth brushes innocently against his throat; he inhales sharply.

In that instance, the weight of his feelings for her crushes down on him, shocking him to his core. He can only cling to her – the only stable thing in the room – as the feelings of love well up inside him.

He had never expected to fall for her this quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Robert says himself that he fell for Cora in less than a year. Perhaps he didn't tell her until then, but he must've loved her before that.

I started out with these planning to do thirty. Now I've decided to double that as far as possible. We'll see if I have enough steam for sixty. :P


	11. Eating Out

_11. Eating Out_

Cora whimpers when her husband's mouth presses against the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to the area where she craves him. She arches unwittingly, uncertain of what he is about to do. Robert's eyes are dark and thrilling as he glances up at her.

"Trust me," he says, clearly sensing her trepidation. She nods stiltedly as his mouth moves to cover…_there_.

He is surprisingly skilful and it doesn't take him long to help her reach her climax. Cora can't comprehend exactly what has happened to make her come so undone, but she knows she wants to experience it again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologise for this one. But this was the first scenario that sprang to my mind, and the only other thing which I could think of that would fit was a dinner party scene, but they're not nearly as fun...

The next one will be much more innocent. :)


	12. Admire

_12. Admire_

"Another girl," sniffs Violet, turning to the window. "Americans really _can't_ be trusted when it comes to making heirs…"

Robert nudges Cora's shoulder affectionately as he feels her wilt against him, their third daughter – Sybil, they have decided – cradled in his arms.

"I think she's perfect," Robert breathes.

Violet snorts, but says nothing.

Robert turns to his wife, eyes shining with adoration, smiling widely.

"I'm so proud of you, darling," he says, pressing his lips against her cheek, and goes back to admiring the baby, from her tiny button nose to the dark fuzz on the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Of course Violet would come round to Sybil quickly, but I think she'd be disappointed at first that their third chance of an heir has gone begging. Naturally Cora would get the blame for this. Robert would love her from the beginning, obviously. :3


	13. Thrilled

_13. Thrilled_

"Cora, darling, what's wrong?"

She motions for him to sit beside her and Robert complies, slipping his hand into hers.

"Well?" he prompts her.

She takes a deep breath, turning those dancing blue eyes on him. Her mouth forms the words he's been longing to hear for almost four years.

"I'm pregnant."

His smile is dazzlingly ecstatic, and he pulls her to her feet to twist her carefully around the room. They laugh breathlessly together as he gathers her in his arms and presses kisses against her face, declaring that he's never been happier than he is at that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I read somewhere that Mary was born in 1892. I've also read that Cora and Robert were married around 1888. Four years seems like a long time between the marriage and the baby, but unless someone can tell me that I'm completely wrong (am I?), then I'll stick to those dates.


	14. Shadow

_14. Shadow_

He tentatively strokes the back of her clammy hand with his thumb, swallowing hard against the solid lump he can feel forming in his throat. She's still talking about how awful she feels for not paying attention to him. Guilt wells up in his body so ferociously that he thinks he'll be sick.

How had he almost taken another woman to bed while Cora was suffering so terribly?

She looks like a shadow of her former self, a ghost that has not quite formed. As he raises her hand to his lips, Robert resolves to fix her, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm trying to get a few more "canon" moments in here. Not working so well at the moment, though.


	15. Coming Home

_15. Coming Home_

Robert is fidgety during his ride back to Downton, thinking longingly of his family, all waiting for his return from Africa. He has missed them so much.

And then he's back. The entire household is outside to welcome him home, but he only has eyes for Cora and his girls. He grins widely, opening the door himself and striding towards them. His girls squeal in delight and throw themselves into his arms. He hugs them fiercely, then turns to take Cora into his arms, burying his nose in her dark curls, inhaling deeply; she holds him tightly.

He's finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I want to know more about Robert and Bates in the African war. So, so badly.


	16. Anywhere

_16. Anywhere_

"If you could go anywhere in the world," she asks him, "where would you go?"

He frowns, pausing in the gathering of his clothes. It's a strange question. His wife asks the most absurd things in the aftermath of their post-coital highs.

"Downton is the only place I want to be," he tells her.

"But surely there's somewhere you'd like to visit," she continues, stopping when she realises that Robert's jaw is tightening – a sure sign that he is irritated.

She sighs when he leaves the room, falling back into her pillows, moodily wishing that she was back in America.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And back to the beginning again...


	17. Lonely Road

_17. Lonely Road_

She kisses her mother goodbye and watches her step into the carriage that will take her away from Downton and back to America, leaving her to cope alone in a foreign place. Robert seems unaware of her agony, too immersed in conversation with his father and a few other important figures to spare her a comforting word.

She had not had delusions upon her arrival, knew that Robert did not love her. Still, she had hoped for more than this, had hoped for at least one ally.

It looks like she'll be braving this all on her own after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More angst, because it's fun.


	18. Electrify

_18. Electrify_

She's absolutely beautiful. He buries his head into the curve of her shoulder to muffle the sound of his ardent moan, moving desperately against her. She undulates around him, her warm arms enveloping him, her touch more potent than a bolt of lightning. Her lips find the side of his neck and her teeth begin to nip in earnest. He shudders, nerves on fire at the sensation.

"Lord," he manages to groan, clutching desperately at sweat-slicked sides. "Cora, darling."

"Robert," she purrs in his ear, and he is undone with one last crackling jolt as she contracts deliciously around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh dear, I can't leave the sex alone. Apologies are in order, heh.

The next prompt is a silly one, so the next drabble isn't exactly brilliant. Just warning y'all in advance.


	19. Coffee Break

_19. Coffee Break_

"Mama wants to know why you ordered coffee and not tea."

Cora can hear the tiredness in Robert's voice; he's weary of their battles.

"It reminds me of America," she says.  
>"You know Mama doesn't care for such sentimentality. You should drink tea like the rest of us."<p>

Her mouth twists in displeasure as Robert once again allies himself with his mother. "Have you ever tried it?"

He frowns but takes the proffered cup, allowing the liquid to pass through his lips. He pulls a face at the taste.

"I'll stick to tea," he chokes, and Cora can't help laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** See, what was I supposed to write for this? :(


	20. Chained

_20. Chained_

Their marriage hasn't opened doors for her, hasn't given her the footing in English society that she so desires; all that it has managed to do so far is to make her unhappy a million miles away from her home.

Cora sighs and rolls onto her back, embracing the cold sheets. She knows she is ridiculous to think about matters such as love in her relationship; she's lucky that Robert is bearable at all.

But it still doesn't stop her from wishing that he felt _something_ for her.

She'd thought that their marriage would set her free; instead she's trapped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More angst. And another awful prompt on the way.


	21. Watermelon

_21. Watermelon_

"What on earth is _that_?"

Cora turns. Her husband gazes at the strange fruit in her delicate hands.

"It's watermelon," she answers simply. "I asked Mrs. Simons to procure some for me."

"It's not something we usually have at Downton," he says, the frown deepening on his face. "Mama wouldn't approve…"

"Well, I always had it in America." Cora replies, biting her tongue to stop herself from adding that his mother doesn't live at Downton Abbey anymore, so what they do now is none of her concern.

"You're not in America now," Robert says tightly, and Cora rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thankfully, this is the last of the awful prompts. I apologise for this so much. xD


	22. Paper

_22. Paper_

Cora stares at the words she has written a thousand times over:_ I love you I love you I love you._

The bedroom door opens without warning and Robert enters. Hastily, she removes the paper from sight. He smiles stiffly at her, lingering uneasily by the door.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just writing to my mother," she replies.

He nods awkwardly, wondering if he should pursue the conversation, before leaving her to change for dinner.

She crumples the paper as soon as he's gone, hiding it in the vanity's drawer; he can't ever know what's in her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Phew, we're finally back in the realms of normality.


	23. Endangered

_23. Endangered_

"She'll be fine," Doctor Clarkson says. Robert sinks into the chair, relief flooding his body. "You can see her now."

He leaves, and Robert makes his way up to the bedroom, almost scared of what he'll find.

She lies in bed, pale and sweaty, tears sullying her cheeks.

"Oh, my dear," he says, gathering her in his arms. She sobs openly into his chest. Tears blur his own vision as he realises how close he'd come to losing her. Their baby is gone (he chokes back his own sobs at the thought) but he's thankful that he hasn't lost her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay for more episode references.


	24. Fragrant

_24. Fragrant_

The music is innocent and light, a far cry from the direction of Robert's thoughts as he dances majestically with Cora in his arms. The thunder of feet rings his eardrums. The tantalising scent of Cora's perfume snakes idly through his senses. It is a musk he's come to know well from the nights he has spent tangled up in her; he recalls those inappropriate images now.

"Something the matter, dear?"

He groans against her ear. She smirks, never faltering as they smoothly twirl. She tilts her head just so, bites her lip provocatively; she knows exactly what he's thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I almost forgot to post today! The Easter break is sending my sense of time out of whack. Not that I'm complaining. ;)


	25. Wasted

_25. Wasted_

Cora leans against him wearily as they sit alone in the drawing room. Robert holds her close to him, knowing that he needs to start being a true husband to her again.

"Are you alright, darling?" she asks him tiredly, feeling him shift against her.

"Perfectly, dear," he responds automatically, guilty that she should have to worry about him when she is still so weak. Jane is gone now. She can no longer tempt his heart.

When Cora reaches up to boldly press a chaste kiss against his tainted mouth, he almost breaks inside.

He feels like a worthless man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Heh, not exactly a happy Easter gift, but hopefully you'll enjoy anyway. :)


	26. Sheltered

_26. Sheltered_

He finds Mary sobbing in the library.

"Darling?" he asks, concerned. "What is it?"

She lifts her head and glares at him, cheeks red and dark eyes burning. "Granny told me!"

Robert is perplexed. "Granny told you what, dear?"

"That you and Mama didn't love each other!"

He resists the urge to groan. Mary has led a sheltered life, still harbouring dreams of marrying a prince-like figure for love, with no knowledge of how cruel the world can be. Of _course_ his mother would feel the need to set the poor child right on the shades of grey that exist in the world.

"Your mama and I love each other very much," he tells her, gathering her up in his arms. "How do you think you and your sisters got here?" He closes his eyes briefly, wincing. That's certainly not a conversation he wants to have with her just yet.

Mary sniffles.

"You got here through love," he tells her. "Without it, you wouldn't be here." Not strictly true, but it will do for now. He's not going to say any more about it.

Finally, Mary gives her father her best watery smile; he knows that everything will be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ...I cheated. I tried to keep this to one hundred words, I really did. But it kept going over and I didn't want to throw it away, so I made it two hundred words instead. At one time I was going to extend this into a full fanfic, but I don't really have the time to do that now. xD

But I do think that at one point Mary would've just been an ordinary little girl. I think it makes sense for her to have harboured dreams of love and marriage, even if they are destroyed for her one day.


	27. Nosebleed

_27. Nosebleed_

A haemorrhage, Doctor Clarkson calls it. Robert calls it the beginning of the end, the cold, cruel moment of clarity when he realises just how stupid he has been. Sybil gently wipes away crimson stains with a cloth _(something no daughter should have to witness)_. Numbly, Robert makes his way over to Cora's side, taking the cloth from Sybil to finish the job himself.

Silently, he prays for her. He'll spend the rest of his life repenting for the mistakes he has made, if it means that she will live and be happy...

The blood doesn't seem to be stopping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I stated on Twitter last week that this would now be receiving an update every Friday due to finishing my other drabble collection. So yeah, here's the very first Friday update! Exciting times.


	28. Cuddle

**A/N:** Follows on directly from _26. Sheltered_.

* * *

><p><em><span>28. Cuddle<span>_

Cora finds her husband sitting in the library with Mary in his lap. She smiles at their contentment, before realising that her eldest child has been crying.

"Mary?" she questions worriedly. Both Robert and Mary look up at her voice. "What's wrong, dear?"

Mary snuggles further into her father's arms. "Nothing, Mama."

Robert's mouth twists. "Mama deemed it necessary to upset her." His look assures her that they'll talk later.

"You love Papa, don't you, Mama?" Mary's voice is solemn.

"Of course I do," she says in confusion. "Very, very much."

"That's good," says Mary, and cuddles her father tighter.


	29. Fireplace

_29. Fireplace_

The fire roars; pops and crackles can be heard from the grate. The musky scent of smoke fuels the passion that envelopes the room. It's not often that they use the house in London nowadays, but they've taken a week away from Downton to visit some of Robert's relatives.

Sweat pools on his skin, his breath hot against her throat; she shudders in his arms, nails digging into his heated back as the internal flame erupts within her, an inferno that scorches every nerve in her body.

She will never grow used to the effect her husband has on her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh dear, sex again. These two are insatiable.


	30. Played for a Fool

_30. Played for a Fool_

Sybil stares beseechingly up at her father, her large, innocent, blue eyes begging him to see reason. Robert is completely flummoxed by that look – Cora's look.

"I don't see what the harm would be," he says lamely.

"Oh, thank you, Papa!" Sybil squeals in delight, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a wet kiss on his cheek before skipping out of the room to put her plan into action.

From the corner where she's been sewing quietly, Cora smirks. Robert turns to her, still confused.

"Well, darling," she says, "that's ten pounds you're never going to get back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I always see Robert as being completely confounded by his children.


	31. Fireflies

_31. Fireflies_

"In America," Cora tells him, curled up in his arms, "you can see the fireflies at night."

"Oh?" Robert decides to indulge her, though he isn't particularly interested.

"Yes. They're quite beautiful, glowing in the dark." Her tone is wistful and far away, and he strokes a hand soothingly down her back, though he wrinkles his nose – how can ugly little insects be considered beautiful?

"Anyway," Cora says, as though she's coming back from a great distance, "they're not as romantic as candlelight." She gestures to the flickering light gently enshrouding their own little world.

Robert can agree with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah...I'm not even sure if this can be classed as legit or what.


	32. Pills

_32. Pills_

"You shouldn't touch things without asking."

Edith's face is tearstained and red. "But Mary told me to!"

"Then you shouldn't listen to Mary," Cora sighs. Edith, unlike Sybil, seems to both idolise and hate her older sister. She follows her around like Robert's Pharaoh, haughtily snapping at her yet avidly admiring her, too.

Shaking her head, Cora brings Edith onto her knee. Her eyes find Mary, who stands demurely in the corner, innocence epitomised. "Mary, give me the rest."

Mary opens her mouth to deny, but Cora raises her eyebrow and she wilts, dropping the aspirin pills into her palm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yay for more Mary/Edith silliness!

And this has officially become my most reviewed fanfic ever, so thanks to everyone who has contributed to that. :D


	33. Endless Night

_33. Endless Night_

Tonight, a month after the Spanish flu scare, Robert seeks to put the war behind them for good.

Cora is reading when he enters their bedroom. Determined to make things right, he simply slips off his gown and crawls in beside her. Gently taking the book out of her hands, he proceeds to let his own wander her body, his lips blessing the skin that is revealed to him as he shifts her nightgown up. Her gasps are like music to his ears.

That night seems endless.

It cements the belief that they really are going to be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh dear. Sex _again_.


	34. Crawl

_34. Crawl_

Robert sits by himself in the drawing room, contemplating his whiskey. He knows he is being childish, but it is better than facing Cora, seeing the smile that is reserved only for him and the gentle touch that never ceases to set his heartbeat quickening.

If he sees her just yet, he fears that she will make him come undone.

The fluttering in his stomach intensifies as he thinks of his wife. It's a novel feeling, a scary one. He had never believed that what he and Cora shared could go beyond cordial friendship, contentment in a business transaction. And yet the more time he spends with her, the more he notices every little detail about her. The way her eyes dance when she is teasing. The way she bites her lip when she is worried. The way that her face loses all expression when she is upset and doesn't want him to know.

And, by God, he loves every inch of her. It terrifies him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another double drabble.


	35. Invisible

_35. Invisible_

It's bewildering to see his daughters invest such enthusiasm in the war effort. At one time he might've been able to deal with the changes that it's brought, because he'd never thought that Cora would evolve with it too.

But she has. She finds pleasure in running the household, managing the staff and the rotas and ensuring that life is as easy as possible for all parties involved. He wanders the house, an unseen ghost haunting the walls, and his attempts to engage her in conversation are met with an indifferent, "not now, darling."

He cannot continue on this way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Series two angst is so befitting at the moment. :P


	36. Wealth

_36. Wealth_

In the carriage, her mother is shrewd. "I see you enjoyed the company of the Viscount of Grantham."

Cora tries to keep her answer nonchalant.

"Countess is a worthy title," her mother continues. And I think he'd consider you. I've made enquiries and it seems the Grantham estate is in great danger. Your fortune would certainly be worth having."

Cora doesn't believe in marrying for love, not with what she's seeking, but despises the way her mother states the facts, taking what's been an enjoyable evening and transforming it into a matter of facts and figures, a cold business transaction.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I didn't have the motivation to post on Friday. I'll post another one tomorrow to make up for it and get me back on track.


	37. Power

_37. Power_

"You let her get away with too much," Violet glares imperiously one afternoon. "You're supposed to be in charge, but no one would know it from the way she parades around."

Robert rolls his eyes. "She knows I'm the one in charge of the estate."

At that moment, the library door opens. Cora pokes her head around the frame. "Robert, dear, let's go for a walk before luncheon."

"Give me one moment," Robert respond, smiling.

"That's exactly the sort of pushy American behaviour that I abhor. She's telling you what to do in your own house," Violet sniffs.

Robert sighs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gotta love a bit of imperious Violet. :P


	38. Desolate

_38. Desolate_

When Cora is struck down with a cold ("Americans," huffs Violet), the doctor recommends that Robert keeps to his own room in order to minimise the risk of him catching anything from her. He agrees reluctantly, exchanging a despondent glance with his wife. He cannot remember the last time that he slept in his own room – years before, in a regretful, unhappy time when he had not loved her.

That night he slips between cold, stiff sheets and lies awake, shivering, sleep cunningly evading him. The clock in his room counts down the seconds that have passed since he parted from her. He aches for her warm, soothing presence.

At just before four in the morning, he makes up his mind, slips into his gown and shuffles through the door into Cora's room. He treads quietly, mindful of waking her, but she sits up when he approaches the bed, obviously as unable to sleep as he is.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he slides in beside her, gathering her into his arms and inhaling deeply. Sleep comes quickly for them both.

But the next morning finds Robert with a raw throat and red eyes and a pouring nose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is the final time I'll cheat and post a double drabble.


	39. Tissues

_39. Tissues_

For the past week, Robert has been desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

His father is dead.

Open displays of sorrow are frowned upon for an earl. So he keeps a stiff upper lip and pretends that he isn't bleeding inside.

But now he is alone. He sobs openly as a son grieving for his father.

The door opens before he has time to compose himself. Cora. He tries to shield his tears from her, but she steps closer to him and, without a word, pulls out her handkerchief, taking the time to tenderly brush his tears away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I often wonder how this situation came about. I've no doubt that Cora would be fully supportive. :3


	40. Varnish

_40. Varnish_

"Mary, what on earth…?"

Mary tries her best innocent look, still holding the paintbrush in her hands. Carson's expression is guilty. Edith steps forward, too. The strong stench of varnish floods his nostrils. Robert wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Well?" prompts Cora, already looking as though she has a headache coming on.

"I was helping to improve Edith," is Mary's reply as her younger sister comes forward with tears in her eyes to sit on her mother's knee.

"What do you mean?" Robert is at a loss.

"Well," says Mary, still the image of absolute innocence, "varnish makes people prettier."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I didn't even know what to do with this drabble. So yeah...


	41. Careful

_41. Careful_

Cora doesn't hear her husband approaching her; when Robert gently places his hand on her shoulder and bends in to whisper a greeting into her ear, she jumps.

The next thing she registers is a hot stabbing pain. She stares, flummoxed, as the rubies drip down from the tear that she's just made in her skin with her needle.

Robert jumps into action quickly, withdrawing his handkerchief and wrapping it around her finger in order to staunch the flow.

"Next time I'll be more careful," he promises, pressing a kiss to her palm, and Cora can't be mad at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Next up, a personal favourite of mine.


	42. Dirty

_42. Dirty_

Cora rarely joins the hunt, but today she decides to. Robert is pleased. He does not like the thought of spending any time away from her.

They begin, and the thrill of the chase has him noticing things about her that he never has before. The way that her eyes narrow in concentration. The way she leans her body into the horse. The way that she is not afraid to splash through the mud.

When they arrive back home, he promptly whisks her away on the pretence of a bath, and spends the next hour thoroughly dirtying their bed sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Inspired for absolutely no reason by S01E03. :P

Back to "meh" territory next time...


	43. Circus

_43. Circus_

When Cora suggests that they take Mary to the circus, Robert can't resist indulging her. Heavily pregnant with their second child, she is a picture, pausing at the various stalls and grasping her daughter's hand tightly while she takes wobbling, too-certain steps, pointing at where she wants to be taken.

At the circus top, Cora is enraptured by the lions. Robert is more content watching her as he sits with Mary on his knee.

He doesn't even mind when she pleads that he purchase all manner of ridiculous trinkets that will never see the light of day again at Downton.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have no idea what the features of an old circus were, so I may have taken a bit of poetic licence with this one.


	44. Engagement

_44. Engagement_

"Mary will marry Patrick."

The weary way that Robert utters the statement makes Cora wither. It's her fault that everything has come to this. If she'd been a better wife, then she would have granted her husband with a boy. It is not Mary's fault that she had been born a girl, but she's the one who will now have to pay the price for her mother's inadequacies. It is not a pleasant thought.

When she is old enough, Mary will marry Patrick. One day she'll be Countess of Grantham. But it will come at a price. A terrible price.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologise for not putting this up yesterday - I literally had no energy to even switch the laptop on...


	45. Junction

**A/N:** Continues on directly from _26. Sheltered_ and _28. Cuddle_.

* * *

><p><em><span>45. Junction<span>_

In this moment, Robert is terrified of his wife. She stands tall, fire in her eyes, brow set deeply, teeth gritted, a lioness protecting her cubs.

"I do not," she hisses, "appreciate you crushing my daughter's dreams."

"She had to know one day," Violet sniffs, unruffled.

"One day," Cora agrees tersely. "But not today. I won't allow you to walk over my children like they are nothing but tools."

She's hit a nerve. Violet opens her mouth, furious, but Cora waltzes out of the room.

Robert can either stay behind to support Violet, or side with Cora.

He follows Cora.


	46. Barren

_46. Barren_

"Cora, what's wrong?"

Robert's tender words make Cora freeze.

What's _right_?

They've been married three years, and they still have nothing to show for it. No toothless toddler. No wailing baby.

It's only a matter of time before Robert's eye wanders. He's been dutiful and loving so far, holding her tight every night and showing no disappointment every month when she has nothing to report. But it won't last if she can't get give him what he wants.

She distracts him with her hands and lips and body. He gives in readily, but her heart isn't in it.

She's broken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It took Cora four years to fall pregnant with Mary after marrying Robert. I'm certain that she would have felt worthless for not producing a child before then, and I don't think Violet would have made it any easier.


	47. Lipstick

_47. Lipstick_

She's wearing a new lipstick, the newest colour straight from Paris. She thinks it's a little too daring to be worn to dinner, but she would like his opinion on it.

Robert is lost for words.

The colour is bright and bold and somehow suits her, enhancing her vibrant personality. She licks her lips and he can't tear his eyes away from her mouth.

It is the colour of seduction.

"I take it you like it?" Cora purrs when she gets no answer, and accepts it as confirmation when he strides across the room and crashes his mouth onto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I couldn't resist this when I read the prompt. :P


	48. Shirt

**A/N:** Takes place directly after _47. Lipstick_.

* * *

><p><em><span>48. Shirt<span>_

Violet waits impatiently in the drawing room, sniffing to stop Mary and Edith from bickering like commoners.

Ten minutes later _(really, what is this world coming to?)_, the drawing room door opens.

"Mama," Robert greets her, "I apologise for our tardiness."

Cora smiles as she makes her way over to her daughters. It's at that moment, when Robert turns to watch her progress, that Violet notices the smallest smudge of red on her son's shirt collar. A stain that looks suspiciously like…lipstick?

Violet isn't sure what the world is coming to; now she's certain that she doesn't want to know.


	49. Shortbread

_49. Shortbread_

Cora's face glows as she presents the shortbread to him. Robert raises his eyebrows in confusion.

"Cora, where did you get those?"

"I asked O'Brien to bring some up," she replies, daintily nibbling the rich biscuit. "I've had such a longing for these the last few days. Mrs. Patmore really has excelled herself. Would you like one?"

Robert foregoes his dislike of crumbs in their bed in favour of the joyous smile lighting up Cora's face. It really is some of the best shortbread he's ever tasted.

Its sweetness is intensified by the press of his wife's lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Um, yeah. And Jane is back next chapter...

**Antigone** – yes, let's not dwell on the business with Jane! :P Thanks for reviewing!


	50. Groceries

_50. Groceries_

Seeing Jane struggling to gather the apples from the gravel pulls at Robert's heart. She's helpless and needy, with her wide blue eyes and nervous disposition around him. He finds her refreshing. He's found himself wanting to catch her alone; now this is the perfect opportunity. Bending down, he helps her to retrieve the apples that she has dropped, offering her a smile and gentle words, his eyes searching that lovely face with the sense of _fulfilment_.

_(He'll never admit to himself that she reminds him a little of Cora when she first arrived at Downton all those years ago.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'll admit that this one might not be totally accurate – I tend to avoid any Robert/Jane moments, coward that I am – but oh well.

**antigone** – Glad you liked it; thanks for reviewing! :)


	51. Speakers

_51. Speakers_

_She's the worst possible woman for Robert. An American! She barely knows how to hold her fork correctly!_

The words are loud in her head. Every night she hears the same complaints from the Countess of Grantham.

_Her accent is really rather offensive. It doesn't fit in with refined English society!_

_She cannot master anything. It will be a sorry day indeed when she takes my place as Countess._

Insult after insult after insult. Cora bites her lip to fight back tears.

And then her saviour.

_Cora is perfect the way she is, Mama._

Quiet, controlled. Robert is her champion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And back to the beginning again.

**antigone** - You've summed up the reasons for Robert and Cora's drifting apart so perfectly. :) And that interview with Elizabeth McGovern sounds very interesting. I've not seen/read that. I really hope that Robert and Cora's relationship is explored further in series three, because there's so much potential after the events of series two. Thanks once again for reviewing!


	52. Under the Influence

_52. Under the Influence_

He sits in an armchair with his mother by his side, unable to take his eyes away from his wife. Even after so many years of marriage, he finds her as alluring as the day that he fell in love with her. She smiles at him over Edith's shoulder, and he feels his heart constrict in his chest. Where has time gone?

Violet coughs pointedly from beside him, and he realises that he has lost the thread of their conversation. Cora fills his senses. He can never seem to concentrate properly when he is in the same room as her.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah, I thought I'd steer clear of drunken shenanigans; a hundred words isn't really enough to do much in! :P

**antigone** - Yep, I've no doubt about it. At least Violet softened to Cora in time. And I've heard of the interview, actually - I've even got it in my favourites, but I haven't had time to watch it yet. I shall have to do it now. :) I'm looking forward to how Mrs. Levinson will affect them! Thanks for reviewing!


	53. Odd Socks

_53. Odd Socks_

Cora cocks her eyebrow; Robert crawls around the room on all fours.

"If your mother could see you now," she says, "I think even she would have a difficult time in believing your bloodline is more refined than mine."

Robert sticks his head under her vanity.

"What have you lost?" she asks him impatiently.

"My sock."

It's not the answer that she was expecting.

"And how have you managed that?"

"You should know the answer to that one, my dear. But I really think that I ought to find it before Watson starts to wonder why I'm wearing odd ones."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Again, I had no idea how to use this prompt. Le sigh.

**antigone** - Yes, she certainly would! xD Violet knows _everything_ that goes off in Downton! In regards to drunken stuff...I don't think I'm brave enough to go there; Robert's difficult enough when sober! :P But thanks for reviewing. :)


	54. Spatula

_54. Spatula_

They are standing in the kitchen at half past two in the morning, arguing in whispers because Cora wants to make Crêpe Suzette.

"I know how to," she insists. "I used to watch the cook in America make it all the time when I was young."

"But you've never actually made it and you haven't seen it done since you were a child," Robert points out. "This won't end well."

She waves a spatula perilously close to his nose, looking genuinely frightening, and he shuts up quickly, deciding to indulge her.

He doesn't dare to mess with a pregnant woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah. This happened.

**antigone** - Yes, we certainly can assume that there was some post-drawing room antics. ;) They just can't help themselves. Thanks for reviewing!


	55. Watching

_55. Watching_

Cora's evasiveness on the subject of what Mary owes Carlisle makes Robert feel nervous and, for the first time in his life, he fears that she is holding something back from him, wrapping herself in shadows and secrets and the war, leaving him miles behind.

He lies in the darkness, listening to her breathing deepening, unease gnawing at his insides. Mary has always been a difficult child. What is Cora hiding from him?

He resolves to watch Cora more closely from now on, waiting for more slip-ups and airiness. He'll get to the bottom of her caginess, whatever the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Based on the deleted scene from S02E07. Only five more to go now!

**antigone** - I never had a specific pregnancy in mind when writing that one, but I very much like your idea! So we'll go with that one. ;) And I like that analogy too, so we'll pretend that the game did exist then. :P Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**Atlantisbabe34** - No worries, as long as you're enjoying it! And I believe the interview is the one called "Downton Abbey, Season 2: A Special Q&A with the Cast| PBS". Searching that on Youtube should bring it up. :)


	56. Sweat

_56. Sweat_

Robert walks into the room to find O'Brien applying a cloth to Cora's forehead.

"Any change?" he asks her. She shakes her head, too tired to answer.

Cora is so vulnerable lying there, pale and weak and unresponsive. She looks a breath away from death; her lungs rattle with exertion. Guilt overwhelms him again as he looks upon the sight. It's his fault. He's failed her, treated her so horribly. This is God's punishment. Ignoring O'Brien's presence, he slips onto the bed beside her and clutches her sweaty hand in his, determined to keep her beside him with his touch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** More S02E08 angst. Yay.

**antigone** - Well, you never know! He wasn't very insistent on knowing what the scandal that everyone was keeping from him was. :') Haha, thank you! But don't worry, I'm still writing Robert/Cora stuff and there are a few fanfics that I've started but will be able to concentrate better on once these are out of the way. :) Thanks for reviewing!


	57. Closer

_57. Closer_

Although he doesn't agree with what his wife and his mother are doing, Robert likes to see them getting along so well. Over the years, Violet has slowly thawed towards _the American_, but she has never fully accepted her.

Until now.

Now, Robert finds them sitting together in the library, heads bent in close, discussing the entail in conspiratorial whispers, a common goal uniting them.

"You almost seem to be friends with Mama," he comments to Cora later.

Her lips quirk upwards, as though she is sharing a private joke with herself. "We're allies…which is a good deal more effective."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is the only situation that sprang to mind when I thought of the prompt. Yay for Cora/Violet bonding!

**antigone** - I totally agree with you on that. It's not the fact that he fell for Jane...it's more the manner of how it was executed, particularly in the S02E08. Robert's actions in that episode are just something that I will never be able to forgive. :( But yeah, angst can be awesome! As a matter of fact, it's one of my favourite genres. Thanks for reviewing!


	58. Turning

_58. Turning_

He barely notices at first when Jane enters his life. He is polite towards her, of course, cordial, welcoming her into the house and taking a mild interest in her life. It's what any decent employer would have done, he tells himself.

But then he begins to notice the way that her blue eyes widen earnestly when she is talking to him, the way she twists her hands together as though she is nervous, the way that her tone of voice is always so eager to please.

Eager to please in a way that Cora hasn't been for a long time.

Their first kiss is fiery and passionate, a natural ending to the tension that has been building up for weeks. She is wet and warm and inviting, and he thinks that he will lose himself forever within her.

The thought of Cora has him pulling away and leaving her standing there alone. He tosses and turns that night, unable to get the thought of how hurt, how destroyed she'd be if she ever found out what had transpired between them.

But he still yearns for more, for an intimacy that he has almost forgotten.

And the opportunity presents itself when Cora announces that she is ill.

He cannot resist. If he was a better man, he'd stay vigilant by her side.

But he's not, and she's there, wide-eyed, trusting and beautiful.

He takes her hand, leads her into his dressing room.

_(He hopes God will forgive him his sins.)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I should have mentioned another Robert/Jane drabble was coming up. Oops! This one is the longest to date; when I came to check the word count and found it at exactly 250 words, I didn't have the heart to cut it down. Unfortunately, it doesn't have much to do with the prompt!

**antigone** - Yeah, I think especially in series two, we are invited to see that Violet and Cora are more alike than first impressions give us. It will be interesting to see how Violet would react to the Robert/Jane thing, especially since she seems to have warmed to Cora considerably. Thanks for reviewing!


	59. Mercy

_59. Mercy_

"Cora," he gasps as she hovers above him, hair mussed and body flushed, "how can you possibly have the energy to go again?"

"I believe I've got the stamina for a few more rounds yet." she purrs, fingers stroking his chest enticingly.

His eyes widen. "You're acting like we're twenty again!"

"I _feel_ like I'm twenty again," she admits coyly. "I thought I was past feeling so…tightly wound constantly, but it appears not."

"I can't manage it again."

"We'll see about that," she answers him, and she pins him down with surprising strength, leaving him completely at her exquisite mercy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Very similar to _8. Online_, but ho hum. I imagine this to take place somewhere between S01E05 and S01E07, when Cora is going through the, ahem, change. Just one more to go!

**antigone** - Your explanation is absolutely perfect! I hadn't even thought of it that way, and I'm the one who wrote it! :P It _did_ amuse me that he was so hypocritical about Sybil's behaviour! It'll be interesting to see how he interacts with Branson next series and I'm definitely interested in seeing if Robert/Jane has any repercussions on Robert/Cora...but only if it ends well for Robert/Cora! :P Thanks for reviewing!


	60. Under

_60. Under_

He watches as her coffin is lowered under the earth. Tears burn behind his eyelids. He's alone, staring into the dark abyss of what used to be their life, now gone, torn away, all because of his mistakes.

_She died of a broken heart._ He can almost feel her fingers on his face, but they're merely a ghostly apparition, a longing for a life he will never know again.

He awakens in a cold sweat to find the room still cloaked in darkness. Cora slumbers on, unaware of his inner demons.

He vows to never take her for granted again.

* * *

><p><strong>antigone<strong> - Glad you liked the chapter! The lighthearted stuff is so fun to write! And you've put that so wonderfully - Robert and Cora definitely did grow up together and never had to change until the war where Cora found a purpose and Robert didn't. I hope you're right when you say Robert/Jane will make Robert/Cora stronger!

**A/N:** Well, we've reached the end of the road. Bit of an angsty one to end on, but I think it ties them off nicely. Major thanks to everyone who reviewed/subscribed/favourited this 'fic during the process. In particular I would like to thank **anonymous again**, **antigone**,** BlueBelleK**, **cohenwannabe**, **DC- JellyBean's**, **fuzzydream**, **GranthamGal**, **krisnreine**, **MandaPanda2**, **MelissaMargaret**,** SissiCuddles** and **subtle tea**, who reviewed consistently throughout. :D I never thought that this set of drabbles would become my most reviewed story on this site, so thank you so much for making the journey fun! I've enjoyed writing these so much because of that.

More Robert/Cora fanfics to follow in the future. :)


End file.
